


Truth Be Told

by queenhoneebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhoneebee/pseuds/queenhoneebee
Summary: One particular potion and an intricate scheme leaves Harry with more truths from a specific Slytherin than he had anticipated.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. 1 . The Chalice From The Palace Has The Brew That Is True

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completed on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/203204674-truth-be-told-drarry

**O • VERITASERUM**

Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum. The potion effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully, though there are certain methods of resistance. Use of this potion is strictly controlled by the British Ministry of Magic.

Potion Information:

 **EFFECT:** Forces drinker to speak the truth

 **CHARACTERISTICS:** Clear and odourless like water  
**BREWING TIME:** One lunar phase (about 28 days)  
**DIFFICULTY LEVEL:** Advanced

•

_"Do you know what this is, Potter?"_ Snape said, his eyes glittering dangerously again.

 _"No,"_ said Harry, with complete honesty this time.

 _"It is Veritaserum—a Truth Potion so powerful that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for this entire class to hear,"_ said Snape viciously. _"Now, the use of this potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines. But unless you watch your step, you might just find that my hand slips"_ —he shook the crystal bottle slightly— _"right over your evening pumpkin juice. And then, Potter... then we'll find out whether you've been in my office or not."_

~ Severus Snape explaining the Potion's power to Harry Potter in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ when he believes Harry has been stealing the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion from his office, though you obviously later find out that it is in fact Barry Crouch Jr. who is the thief.

•

**1 · The Chalice From The Palace Has The Brew That Is True**

Harry and Hermione walked side by side down the corridor. Their voices were hushed and their heads bent together as they made their way from Slughorn’s 6th year Potions class. They had just attended a theoretical lecture about Veritaserum and learnt about it’s history and uses. Unfortunately, Slughorn had been instructed by the Ministry of Magic that the students were under no circumstances to be taught how to brew the potion.

Hermione and Harry, however, had different ideas. 

Because you see, Draco had been spending a suspicious amount of time alone. Suspicious enough for Harry to take notice and begin to get curious.

“I bet he’s conspiring for the Death Eaters,” Harry had previously expressed to Hermione. She had turned him down for that, though. Despite his parent’s positions within _He Who Shall Not Be Named’s_ followers, Draco had never expressed a desire to join them.

In fact, his recent move to live with his aunt, Andromeda – Tonk’s mother – was enough evidence for Hermione to believe that Draco and his parents were firmly on opposite sides of the war.

But Harry remain unconvinced. And so, he and Hermione had concocted a plan to learn for themselves.

“How long is it going to take, do you think?” he asked as they walked towards Defence Against The Dark Arts. God forbid they be late or Snape would only have another reason to take house points from Gryffindor.

“I don’t know, Harry. Maybe a month?” Hermione said, her breathing shallow as they hurried their pace to make it to class on time. Her eyes darted around the corridors as they walked, making sure nobody was eavesdropping.

“A month? Seriously?” Harry complained. “Do you know how much shit he could do in a month, Hermione? Can’t we just nick a vial from Snape’s office or something.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend, dismissing his terrible idea tacked onto the end of his statement with one stern look. “I don’t know what to tell you, Harry. It’s a difficult potion, even for me. I mean, there’s a reason it’s almost illegal to brew and why the Ministry has such tight restrictions on it. It’s a very dangerous potion in the wrong hands, Harry.”

Harry sighed, nodding his head in defeat. He was just anxious.

“And we are not stealing from Snape. He could do a lot worse to us than docking house points,” she added on in case he hadn’t deciphered her stern look.

“Yeah, alright, I know,” he conceded. “How are we going to do it, then?”

Hermione looked around again, noticing that Colin Creevey perked up when Harry came into view. Despite having grown up a lot, the kid still kind of had a god-complex when it came to Harry and Hermione wasn’t about to risk blabber-mouth-Creevey learning about their plan.

“I’ve got that bag with the extension charm on it,” she said, lowering her voice a little. “I’m going to use it to carry everything we’ll need up to the Room of Requirement and then we’ll brew it up there.”

Harry grinned, bumping her shoulder. “I mean, if we’re going to the room of requirement, couldn’t it just supply everything we’d need then?”

Hermione frowned at her friend. “I don’t think that’s how it works, Harry. I think it just supplies you a place, not all your utensils, too.”

The boy chuckled. “But what if I _require_ them?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, realising that he was just pulling her leg. “You’re ridiculous,” she laughed.

Harry grinned but nodded his head. They made it down to Snape’s classroom and let themselves in to find their seats. Harry sat down beside Ron like he usually did, only to notice that Ron was nowhere to be seen.

Harry rolled his eyes. His friend was going to get another tardy for playing hooky with Lavender if he wasn’t careful.

§

**A MONTH LATER**

Harry and Hermione were crowded around a small cauldron in the Room of Requirement. They were in here most nights working on the potion to make sure it turned out just right. Right now, though, they both were enjoying the benefits of a free period. 

Harry had thought that Ron might start to ask questions about where he and Hermione were always disappearing to, but Harry barely even saw his friend now that he was dating.

“I think it looks ready, Harry,” Hermione said, lifting the liquid from the cauldron with a ladle before letting it fall back in. It was clear and didn’t have any kind of smell.

“Really? How can you tell?” Harry asked, his eyebrows knitting together as he studied the liquid.

Hermione shrugged and looked down at her textbook. It was open on the page for Veritaserum, and she had Harry’s ratty textbook next to it, open on the same page. She had decided to consult both versions of the potion, in case the notes in Harry’s copy had any of the other helpful suggestions that had firmly placed Harry at the top of Slughorn’s class.

Hermione was still a little salty about that. Whoever the _Half-Blood Prince_ was, well, Hermione was annoyed that she didn’t have the advantage that Harry did.

“Well, my textbook says that it’s ready when it looks like water and you can dissolve a feather in it, but yours says to wait a day longer than that stage to make it more potent. It says when I can dissolve a pebble instead of a feather, then that’s when it’s really ready.”

Harry grinned smugly up at her. “Oh, so now you’re trusting my textbook over yours?” he teased. “I thought that ‘rule-following Granger’ wouldn’t want to run the risk of screwing this up with someone else’s notes?” His voice was light and jovial.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

“Look, I’ve studied this book cover to cover,” she sighed. “I think that whoever it belonged to must have been some kind of genius and I’ve decided to trust them. I mean, look at how far even _you_ have come in Potions just with these superior instructions… even _I_ can’t ignore that. Plus, I really think we’re past that nickname, I mean, brewing this whole potion in secret is breaking about fifty school rules so you can knock that off.”

Harry chuckled at her defensiveness and sat back on his haunches. “Alright, cool. So, you think it’s ready, then?”

Hermione nodded. “Yup. I think we can slip a few drops in his drink at supper and then just see what happens. As far as I know, there aren’t any side effects if you distribute the potion before it’s ready so if nothing happens then we can just wait for the potion to mature a little longer.”

Harry frowned. “What if it works _too_ well, though? I mean you said yourself that it only gets more potent the longer it brews…”

Hermione shrugs. “I’m not sure, actually. All of my researching in the library couldn’t give me that answer. In any case, I made a backup antidote potion if things go wrong.”

Harry grinned. “See, now _that’s_ brilliant, I wouldn’t have thought of that.”

Hermione smirked. “And that’s exactly why you asked for my help with this, and not Ron’s.”

Harry sent her a smooth side eye, watching for her reaction. “Speaking of Ron… are you two still not talking?”

Hermione scowled, huffing as she fussed with the potion. “How can we when his tongue is shoved down Lavender’s throat every two seconds.”

“Touché,” Harry chuckled, standing up to stretch his legs out. He adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose and ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. Then he picked up his books and made his way to the door.  
Hermione stayed by the cauldron, measuring out a vial’s worth.

“Alright, so we’ll rendezvous at dinner, then?” Harry asked. Hermione nodded at her friend, waving him off.

“Great, well I’ll see you then, then,” he said. “Right now, I’m late for Charms.”

Hermione made a hum of agreement and put the lid back on the cauldron before collecting her things. “Me too, I’ll be late to Arithmancy if I’m not careful.”

Harry let out a feigned gasp of shock. “Oh, no! We wouldn’t want to ruin that perfect attendance record, now would we?” he grinned sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hit his arm lightly with her stack of books. He let out a fake ‘ow’ before they both laughed and left the Room of Requirement.

“Alright, I’ll see you later. Good luck,” Hermione smiled.

“You too.” Harry sent her a mock salute as he darted off down the hall. Hermione grinned to herself and then kicked her butt into gear, heading off towards her class.

§

**2 · Spilling All The Tea**

“Where do you think he’ll sit?” 

Hermione shrugged, taking a mouthful of her spaghetti as they waited for Draco to appear in the dining hall. She frowned once she’d swallowed her food. “Pansy usually saves a seat for him,” she said. “I think she might be in love with him.” Her eyes were light with quiet laughter. 

Harry rolled his eyes. He was anxious. He was practically on the edge of his seat as they waited. He just wanted this to go well and he couldn’t figure out why. 

“So, between Goyle and Pansy, you think?” 

Hermione nodded, taking another bite of her food. Harry had barely touched his, he was too nervous. “Yeah. Okay, now, shoo,” she expressed, waving her hand and practically shoving Harry’s invisibility cloak into his lap with her free hand under the table. “Go put the cloak on and then maybe wait for him to walk in. You can follow him and put three drops in his drink right as he sits down so he won’t notice anything.” 

Harry nodded and balled the cloak up in his hands. He didn’t know how Hermione had smuggled it down to the Great Hall but he was thankful. He hadn’t even thought of it. 

“Did you already place the Extendable Ears?” He asked. Hermione let out an impatient sigh as she rolled her eyes. 

“Of course,” she said, exasperation clear in her tone. There was a smidge of annoyance there, too. “I was in here earlier. It’s got an invisibility charm on it. It’s on the table right in front of his seat.” 

Harry’s eyebrows rose. “Clever,” he grinned. He always underestimated her genius. “How’d you think of it?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smirk as her gaze darted down the table. “Seamus freaked me out with one of Fred and George’s Headless Hats this morning when I walked into the common room. He jumped out of nowhere and I punched him in the nose. It gave me the idea.” 

Harry cackled in his seat as he cast his gaze down the table towards their friend. Seamus was scowling into his pudding, trying to hide his black eye. 

“I was wondering how that happened to him,” Harry laughed. “He said he tripped and fell down the stairs.” 

Hermione smirked but then began to shoo Harry out of his seat. “Yeah, yeah, he’s an idiot who’s hopefully learned his lesson,” she said. “What’s new there? Anyways, now go before you miss our chance. You’ve got the vial?” 

Harry nodded, tapping the front pocket of his robe and Hermione nodded. Harry gave her a subtle thumbs up before he then made his way out of the Great Hall. Once outside, he found an empty nook to hide in. He pulled on the cloak and then it became a waiting game. 

Draco appeared with Crabbe in tow a little while later – maybe five minutes – and Harry grinned to himself. He couldn’t help but admire how the candlelight made Draco’s hair shine nicely. Harry cursed himself and shook his head to break him out of his reverie. 

They walked through the entrance of the hall and Harry moved to follow them. As expected, Draco took the seat beside Pansy – who looked completely smitten and delighted to see him. Harry had a small urge to mess with her, but he didn’t. 

Harry looked over to where Hermione was sitting and though she couldn’t see him, she still managed to send him a direct glare that said, ‘get on with it’. Harry sighed and pulled the vial from his pocket and uncorked it. 

Harry then saw Hermione flick her wand. The next moment, the bowl of crisps sitting directly in front of Pansy exploded in a shower of flying potato. She let out a screech of shock and Harry took it as his chance to slip the potion into Draco’s water as a commotion was made at the table. 

Harry leaned away to avoid Pansy’s flying hand movements of anger. She quickly turned on a young Slytherin first year sitting a small distance away who had his wand in his hand. 

“Seriously Cresswell? That’s the third bloody time this week!” she screeched. “If you can’t learn to control your incantations then I’m going to stick your stupid wand somewhere it doesn’t belong!” 

The first year – Cresswell – looked terrified at being threatened by the girl and began to stammer out an apology. 

“I’m sorry, Pansy. I- I didn’t- I didn’t even realise I did- I did it.” The poor child exploded into a fit of hiccups and tears and was consoled by an older student – a seventh year, Harry assumed. The older kid sent a glare towards Pansy for upsetting the child, to which Pansy rolled her eyes at and went back to her meal. 

Harry took it as his cue to get out of there. He escaped out the hall and decloaked before heading back to his seat with Hermione. She was wearing a smirk when he got there, to which Harry rolled his eyes. 

“No need to look so smug.” 

Hermione grinned, obviously pleased with herself. “Can’t help it. You were taking too long, besides… You should’ve seen the look on her face when it erupted all over her.” Hermione fell into a fit of giggles, to which Harry couldn’t help but join in. 

Then Hermione settled something in front of them. Despite not being able to see it, Harry knew it was the Extendable Ear. They could hear a faint whisper of what was being spoken at the Slytherin table, but it was drowned out by the ruckus of the loud dinner-time meal. 

Pansy was rambling about a different kid she’d made cry in a corridor that morning while Draco went on with eating his food. After ten minutes of him not having spoken, Harry was getting impatient. 

The two of them were in a position where they could watch and listen to their conversation at the same time, which was a little more advantageous. Harry and Hermione could see that Draco had been taking sips of his water between mouthfuls, so as long as Pansy could get him to talk, then their month of potion brewing would not have been in vain. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Pansy pouted at Draco for his lack of response. She lifted a hand and put it on his forearm to get his attention. Harry felt hot all over when watching the action – angered for a reason not clear to him. 

“What’s gotten into you, Draco? You’re awfully quiet tonight…” she said, her voice nasally and demanding. It was a miracle that Draco could stand to sit beside her at all, let alone converse with her. 

Harry and Hermione waited with baited breath for Draco to reply. This was the moment of truth. 

Draco paused and looked at Pansy quizzically. Then he opened his mouth… 

“ _Have you ever noticed how_ good _Potter’s ass looks in his quidditch robes?_ ” he asked. Harry’s eyes widened in shock and he blushed slightly. Now his body felt hot for a whole different reason. He looked over at Draco from the corner of his eyes to see Draco looking half nonchalant and half shocked that the words slipped from his lips. 

“Umm, what?” Pansy asks, her eyes wide in disbelief at his statement. 

Draco shrugged. “I dunno,” he said. “They’re awfully tight, don’t you think? Like he wears a size too small on purpose because he knows that’s where I’ll have to look during quidditch matches when we’re both chasing the snitch. It’s a tactical move sure, but it’s very distracting. Not that I’m complaining. I just thought he wouldn’t play that dirty.” 

Pansy was sputtering beside Draco as the boy seemed to go on eating dinner like nothing was amiss. 

“Are you seriously waxing lyrical to me right now about Potter’s _ass_?” 

Draco moved his gaze from his meal to give his friend a long look. 

“Would you rather me talk about his hair?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He waved his fork around as he spoke. 

Pansy’s jaw dropped in astonishment. 

“Or maybe his jawline?” Draco carried on. “It’s very sharp, and he needs to shave a little more often. I wouldn’t want to get a rash from his scruff, you know?” 

Pansy just stared in shock as Draco began to get a faraway look in his eyes. Harry felt numb all over, and he felt like he was flying at the same time. It was an odd sensation, and one he couldn’t decipher. Draco’s words were doing something to him that he didn’t understand. 

“I can’t deny it’s kinda a hot look on him, though,” Draco went on. “And don’t even get me started on those glasses. I mean, they really give him that hot nerd vibe, you know, and then you add in that bod and he’s like a hot nerd jock dude and some days I just wanna… _what_?” he asked, finally looking at Pansy who was sporting a look of red hot hatred. The girl was fuming. Steam was practically coming out of her ears. 

“I cannot believe you right now,” she seethed, standing up from the table. 

“What? What did I say?” Draco asked, his voice unsure as he looked up at the girl. 

Pansy shook her head angrily as she huffed and stepped away from the table. She abandoned her food and her friends in favour of storming from the Great Hall in a series of huffs and stomps. 

Draco looked after her curiously before shrugging and going back to his food. 

Harry was blushing furiously, unable to meet Hermione’s eyes. He was also slightly smirking inwardly to himself. He had hoped that Draco would spill about the Death Eaters, but somehow, Harry had stumbled across something _even better_. Something Harry didn’t even realise he had been craving until that very moment. 

“I guess with no one there to guide the conversation and ask specific questions about Death Eaters, he’ll just say whatever’s on his mind,” Hermione giggled, eyeing Harry carefully. She had always suspected something about him but the blush on his cheeks just confirmed her suspicions. 

“I have to go,” Harry mumbled, blushing red as he got up from the table. Hermione was grinning at her friend, enjoying seeing _him_ squirm for once after all the grilling he’d given her about Ron. 

“Oh, are you sure?” she feigned innocence. “The potion won’t wear off for a while, he might have more to say about your ass..” she giggled. Harry rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his scruffy hair. He snatched the extendable ear off the table and snapped it, breaking the connection. 

“I think we’ve heard enough, no?” 

Hermione just grinned and watched as he stalked, half embarrassed and half proud from the great hall. She looked back over at Draco who had seemed to finally understand exactly what he’d been going on about and she admired the pink tinge to the tips of his ears. He had his head down and was thankful that Pansy was the only one who had heard. 

Eventually, Draco finished his meal and left the Great Hall, too. Hermione was left with a smirk on her lips as she deliberated over what might happen between the two boys now. 

·


	2. 3 . An 'Accidental' Quidditch Practice Mixup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also completed on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/203204674-truth-be-told-drarry

**3 • AN 'ACCIDENTAL' QUIDDITCH PRACTICE MIXUP**

Hermione wandered through the grounds of the castle. She hadn't seen Harry besides in class for the last few days, and today being a Saturday, they usually had breakfast together before studying for a while in the library and then going down to visit Hagrid in the afternoon, but Harry had been nowhere to be seen.

So, Hermione had taken it upon herself to go and find him. Things had been weird since they'd snooped on Draco in the Great Hall and Hermione hated to think that he might have been offended or hurt by her words.

She hadn't meant to sound mean or pushy or imposing but after having the time to think about it, she thought maybe she could have accidentally come across that way. And she didn't want her friendship with Harry to suffer because of it.

She already felt like she'd lost Ron to Lavender, and she'd hate to see herself lose her other close friend because of her own stupidity.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and made her way down to the lake's edge. Sometimes Harry liked to go down there and skip rocks against the flat water. He'd told her once that it helped him to think and he was able to think of each rock as a separate thought that he could push from his mind.

It was quite remarkable. She hoped he was where she thought he was, because she'd already searched every other nook and cranny of the castle. Harry of course had both his cloak and the Marauder's map on his side, so he could have been hiding in a hundred more secret places, but she hoped not.

And as she spied his scruffy dark hair, she knew she was in the right place. He wasn't skipping rocks like she'd thought. Instead he was seated at the base of a tree, just looking out over the lake.

She made sure to announce her arrival so as not to startle him.

"Hey," she said carefully. Harry looked up and gave her a nod, biting his lip slightly as he looked away. Hermione sighed and took a seat next to him. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, her voice quiet and unsure.

Harry gave her an odd look but after a moment shook his head.

"Of course not."

Hermione felt a sense of relief coursing through her.

"Oh, ok..." she trailed off. "I just kind of felt like you were avoiding me or something..."

Harry sighed. "Not you specifically," he said. "Guess I've just been kind of trying to avoid _everyone_ lately. Needed some alone time, you know?"

Hermione bit her lip and took his hand. He squeezed her fingers in his and she let out a breath.

"I get it," she said. "Really, I do. It's part of the reason I wanted to come and find you, and make sure you were okay, you know?"

Harry nodded.

"I wanted to make sure that I apologized in person for how I acted in the Great Hall. I didn't mean to embarrass you...," she admitted. Harry gave his friend and odd look.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione blushed. "You know... I was kind of teasing you about Draco, well, you know..."

Harry blushed too. "Oh... Uhmm, don't worry about it. I was kind of in shock anyway," he said. Hermione rose an eyebrow at him in question and he sighed, shrugging.

He let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his hair to try and hide his blush as he looked away from her.

"I... uhmmm... well I guess I just didn't think that he felt the same way about me as I feel about him, you know?"

Hermione sent Harry a soft smile. "I thought your heart was set on him being the bad guy?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft, Hermione. You and I both know that that was just something for me to fixate on to ignore my feelings."

Hermione chuckled at her friend. "Thank God you've finally realized," she grinned, sending him a wide smile as her eyes sparked. "I thought you'd never figure it out. I mean... like, dude, why do you think you guys get on each other's nerves so much? Your tension is like some weird kind of foreplay."

Her words were brazen and Harry chuckled through his heated blush as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"So, are you gonna do anything about it?" she asked, after a beat of silence as they both thought over her sexual statement.

Harry shrugged, considering it. "I had one idea. Not sure if I'll go through with it."

Hermione lent into her friend's side, wrapping one arm around him in a half hug. "Worth a shot if he's something you want, right?" Her voice was low and kind of muffled by his shoulder as she nuzzled her face into his arm for comfort.

Harry shrugged once in agreement. "I guess."

Hermione grinned, tilting her head up to lock eyes with her best friend. "Go get your man, then."

Harry chuckled, blushing but nodding at her.

§

**AN AFTERNOON LATER**

Harry grabbed his Firebolt from the Gryffindor broom cupboard and made his way to the Quidditch pitch. He adjusted his game robes as he walked. Draco may have been right about his pants being a size too small because they were at that moment giving him an almighty wedgie.

He sighed and strutted down to the pitch. Gryffindor wasn't scheduled for practice until tomorrow, but this was all part of his plan. After his afternoon by the lake with Hermione, he had hatched his plan.

He was done with ignoring what he wanted. He was done with lusting after Draco in class and from across the hall. He wanted to see where this could go and he wanted to explore whether Draco was really telling the full and honest truth under the Veritaserum.

He had to have been, because it was literally a truth-telling potion, but Harry wouldn't be fully convinced until Draco could say it to his face without the influence of the potion.

It had been a few days so its effects had to have worn off by now.

As Harry made his way onto the Quidditch pitch, the Slytherin team looked up from their huddle to give him odd and confused looks. Harry spotted Draco on the edge of the group, blushing as he took in Harry's uniform.

That look gave Harry a little more confidence than before. He grinned and made his way up to the group.

"Uhhh... what the hell do _you_ want, Potter?" Urquhart Rackharrow – the newly appointed Captain of the Slytherin team – demanded, glaring at Harry. Harry decided to feign innocence.

"Oh, I thought I booked the pitch for Gryffindor this afternoon...?" he trails off. Urquhart gave him a weird look, raising his eyebrow. His confusion was understandable. As the new Captain of the team, he had to have been feeling some pressure to step up and mark his territory to assert his dominance and keep his new position in check.

"Uhhh, no, dude. You guys are booked for tomorrow. We've got the pitch today," Urquhart said. However, his voice wavered slightly and he seemed a little unsure of himself. As much was to be expected, I mean – people didn't just show up in competition robes for no reason.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked around the group. Draco was blushing and looking down, but Harry could still see that the tips of his ears were tinted pink. He smirked to himself as he continued to play dumb.

"Oh, uhh, my bad then. Sorry to interrupt, guys," Harry said cheerfully, waving him off. He turned to leave when one of the players interrupted.

"Seriously? You're the captain of your team and you don't even know what day you're training?" Vaisey – one of the Slytherin chasers – taunted. He grunted when Draco glared at his teammate and elbowed him in the ribs. Vaisey let out an 'ow' and sent Draco a 'what the fuck' look.

Harry chuckled and shrugged off his teasing. "Easy enough mistake to make, lads," he said. "Guess I've just had a lot on my mind these last few days." Harry looked pointedly at Draco, sending him a look and delighting when Draco's eyes widened in shock. He seemed to be catching on that Harry knew something.

As Harry was about to turn away again, another Slytherin – Harper, one of the substitute Seekers in case Draco was injured – piped up. "Do you guys always practice in your game day robes?" he asked. Harry looked around at what all of the Slytherins were wearing, noticing that they were mostly in casual clothes that they wouldn't care if they were ruined during practice.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He hadn't thought this far ahead. He shrugged. "I... Uhhh... I mean, _sometimes_ ," he lied, bullshitting his way through this conversation. He had really just needed an excuse to wear the robe. "Sometimes we do full run-throughs with robes on to get an idea of wind resistance when we do drills," he bullshitted. Urquhart rose is eyebrow in genuine curiosity.

It wasn't a complete lie on Harry's part. Wood had always liked doing extensive drills when he'd been at Hogwarts, but under Harry's captainship, they hadn't done nearly as many.

"Oh, wow... That's uhh... That's actually not a bad idea..." Urquhart said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully, seriously considering the idea. Harry internally gave himself a facial high-five.

 _Great_ , he thought. _Now I'm gonna have to start doing these shitty drills_ _again,_ _just to save face._

Harry nodded and grinned at them. It wasn't a bad idea and he thought maybe he should put it into practice sometime.

"Okay, well I'll, uhhh... I'll just be going then. Good luck with your practice, guys. Sorry again that I interrupted..." he trailed off. He gave them a wave and picked up his Firebolt.

The Slytherins waved him off and before he could fully turn around, Harry locked eyes with Draco. Then, with a smirk, he turned dramatically and made sure to subtly shake his ass seductively in Draco's direction just to _really_ get the message across.

He walked out of the pitch and just as he was about to round a corner out of sight, he looked back over his shoulder to smirk at Draco. The boy's gaze was glued to Harry's ass, which Harry delighted in. Draco was staring openly with wide eyes and his jaw was slightly open as his cheeks flushed red.

Harry grinned to himself and sent Draco a sultry wink before he finally turned and walked out of sight. Once he was alone, his hand covered his mouth and he laughed out in shock at his own recent brazenness.

He couldn't believe what he'd just done. And he had no idea what it meant for him and Draco now, but he was more than excited to find out...

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is out here putting his best assets on display, he be strutting his stuff :)


	3. 4 . A Public Display

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also completed on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/203204674-truth-be-told-drarry

**4 • A PUBLIC DISPLAY • FINAL**

As Harry was walking back through the corridor, his Quidditch robes catching at his feet, he heard something from behind him – the fast thundering footsteps of someone on a mission.

"Hey! Potter!"

Harry smirked as he recognized that voice. He stopped and turned around, barely having time to register the expression on Draco's face before his back was being slammed into the wall behind him.

His spine protested as Draco's fingers gripped at the collar of his robes.

"What the hell was that, Potter?" he demanded, his eyes hard and his voice like a whip. "You heard me. I don't know how you did, but you did... didn't you...?" he said angrily.

Harry smirked up at the taller boy. His white blond hair was in his eyes, which were sending a harsh glare Harry's way. Despite the boy's words, his cheeks were still flushed and his eyes were sparking with something that Harry just couldn't put his finger on.

"Maybe...," Harry trailed off, grinning up at the boy. Draco grit his teeth at Harry's admission as his _display_ on the quidditch pitch seemed to now make so much more sense. Everything was falling into place for Draco as he put the pieces together.

"So, what then?" he demanded, his voice holding a tinge of defensiveness. "You're doing this to torture me? To make fun of me? Because if you are then you're a terrible person. I already get enough of this at home and I don't need it from you, too."

Harry felt a smidge of guilt at Draco's words. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy, his actions were really just to express to Draco how he was feeling. Harry shrugged underneath the other boy's grip and he lent his head back on the wall as he smiled lazily up at the boy.

It only seemed to anger him more.

"How do you know I didn't just want to see what you might do?" Harry asked, biting his lip slightly. Draco's gaze narrowed on Harry's lips and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He frowned as he tried to comprehend what Harry might have meant.

After a moment of standing in tense silence, the air between them seemed to change. Something was very different, and the tension was suddenly very palpable. And before Harry could comprehend what was truly happening, Draco was leaning forward with a kind of swiftness that only a skilled Seeker like Harry was able to track.

Then the other boy was pressing his lips hard against Harry's.

Draco's fingers were still gripping against Harry's robes, only now instead of pushing him into the wall, they were pulling him into Draco's body. Harry's own hands, before abandoned at his sides, were now lifting and winding into Draco's soft hair to keep him close.

Harry let out a small groan when Draco split the seam of Harry's lips with his tongue.

Then the boys were ripped apart and staring at each other in shock as they breathed heavily. Harry couldn't take his eyes off the other boy. He smirked triumphantly as his body was singing. He was elated. He was on cloud nine.

Draco looked shocked and surprised, and the pink tinge on the apples of his cheeks was back. Draco couldn't believe what he had just done. He couldn't believe he could have made that move.

Draco lifted a hand to his head and ran it through his hair. Then he looked up at Harry, embarrassed as he gripped the back of his neck and rubbed it in slow soothing motions.

"Well, what do you think of that, then?" Draco asked, his voice low, small, and uncertain. Harry just smirked and walked forwards, closing the distance between the two boys and backing Draco up into the opposite wall.

He grinned and wound his fingers into Draco's hair to pull him closer as Draco placed his hands on Harry's waist without realizing.

"I'm thinking... I wanna do it again," Harry smirked up at the other boy, who's eyes widened in shock before Harry leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Draco's gently. Harry cupped at the other boy's jaw as he kissed him sweetly.

He even smiled into Draco's mouth when he felt the boy's hands ghost down to grip at the ass that he thought looked _so good_ in these robes. Harry chuckled into Draco as he realized that his idea to brew Veritaserum had prompted the actions of the last few days in the first place.

Harry had never been so happy for his most stupid and risky idea.

§

**A WEEK LATER**

Hermione was sitting at a table in the Great Hall, eating her breakfast porridge quietly as she tried to ignore Ron and Lavender snogging right next to her. It was six in the morning for heaven's sake! Hermione was concerned that Lavender might one day end up sucking Ron's entire face off.

The chatter of the Great Hall was loud and jovial as it often was so early in the morning. However, it seemed to die down when two specific people walked between two tables, hand in hand.

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry and Draco sit down together and begin serving food for each other. She was happy for them.

"First of all, _what the fuck_? Second of all, _how_ the fuck? Third of all, _when_ the fuck did that happen, and what the _hell_ is going on?!" Ron demanded, looking over to Hermione. She seemed to have a shit-eating grin plastered on her face despite her shock that Ron had detached his lips from Lavender's long enough to notice who Harry had been pining over for the past six years.

Hermione shrugged at the dumbfounded look on Ron's face.

"I heard they're dating now," she said simply. She took delight in the way that Ron's jaw dropped to the floor as his head swung back and forth hopelessly between Hermione, and Draco and Harry. His eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he watched Harry feed Draco a slice of toast with marmalade.

"But-...but-...but they hate each other?!" he spluttered. Hermione grinned before rolling her eyes at Ron.

"Guess there's a fine line between love and hate," she said. "Honestly Ron, sometimes I think you're more blind than Harry without his glasses." She shook her head at her friend, noticing that Lavender had slid down the table slightly to make conversation with someone else while Ron was otherwise engaged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Hermione shrugged and looked back over at Harry with a soft smile. "I mean, for starters you never realized your best friend is gay when it's blindingly obvious."

Ron's mouth seemed as wide open as his eyes.

"Wait, _he's gay?"_ His voice was high and incredulous and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable, Ronald," she sighed. "Of course, he's gay! What did you think I meant when I said that they're dating now?"

Ron grumbled to himself, looking back at the new happy couple. "I dunno, I guess I didn't really think it through all that much..."

Hermione sighed at the obliviousness of her... _friend_. This wasn't the first time he'd been so blind or not thought things through and put things together. He was practically a lost cause. "Well then I guess I'll leave you to mull it over. You know, maybe if you took your tongue out of other people's mouths for more than a fleeting moment, you might realize that there are other people around you who have lives, too."

She got up with a sigh, suddenly angry with Ron, and she moved to walk out of the Great Hall, abandoning her breakfast. She gave Harry and Draco one last glance with a fleeting happy smile as she walked out to get ready for her first class.

The Veritaserum had worn off long ago, but she was glad of what had come of their small experiment. She was glad that Harry could see that Draco could never be on his parent's side, and maybe now he'd have a little more faith in people.

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also completed on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/203204674-truth-be-told-drarry


End file.
